


Ladybug's Lullaby

by TaurusPixie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff, Music, One Shot, Piano, Romance, Sort of Identity Reveal, ladrien, sort of confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusPixie/pseuds/TaurusPixie
Summary: While practicing his piano skills, Adrien begins to compose a song for his beloved lady, determined to express how he feels about her. However, it isn't long before his feelings and imagination begin to run away with him.





	Ladybug's Lullaby

The sun was just beginning to set over the city of Paris, shining in Adrien’s face as his fingers brushed lightly over the keys of his piano. Just like any other evening, his father had insisted that he should spend a few hours practicing. He had practiced and practiced this music piece so many times that he didn’t even need to look at the notes on his music sheets anymore. Each note was engrained into his mind to a point where Adrien could probably even play the whole thing backwards.

He stared out of the window, not even bothering to pay attention to the musical instrument anymore, playing for only his father’s sake. The room was filled with the sound of the piano as well as the sound of Plagg stuffing his face with camembert as he lay in the middle of Adrien’s bed. Neither of them said a word to each other, each just doing their own thing.

That’s when he saw her.

Adrien’s fingers slammed clumsily down on the keys, a horrible, cringe inducing sound echoing around his large bedroom just as Ladybug swung past his bedroom window. His eyes went wide as he watched the love of his life glide gracefully and elegantly by his house, swinging her yo-yo from one building to the next. The setting sun gave her a heavenly golden glow, making her look like the most beautiful angel in all of creation. Adrien could just about make out the happy and carefree smile on her face as she patrolled the city, briefly stopping on top of one building to look around before moving on.

With a dopey smile on his face, Adrien couldn’t stop the dreamy sigh from escaping past his lips the longer he stared at her. Oh how much he longed to join her right now. To just get up, transform into Chat Noir, and escape out of his window to be by her side. But alas, his father had grown wise to his tricks of leaving piano music playing on his phone, so there was no way Adrien would be able to pull that off again. He was trapped, just like always.

Seeing Ladybug in this moment instantly made him feel better. It made him forget about everything for just a brief moment as her smile lit up his gloomy world. However, it wasn’t long before Ladybug moved on and disappeared from view, allowing the dark clouds to form over his head again.

“Oh great,” Plagg mumbled with a mouthful of cheese, “now you’re going to be moping over her all night.”

“Hey, you’re spewing crumbs all over my bed, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Adrien glared at his kwami, trying to change the subject.

The worst part about what Plagg had said was that Adrien knew that he was right. Adrien just wished that there was some way to win Ladybug’s heart. He just wished there was some way that he could impress her so that she would fall head-over-heels in love with him.

Adrien stared down at his piano keys, images of Ladybug’s beautiful, smiling face invading his mind and refusing to leave him alone. His heart thumped erratically in his chest and butterflies swirled around in his stomach, making him feel light and dizzy. He could feel his cheeks growing warm the longer he thought about her. But these days, she was all that was ever on his mind. His love for her kept growing day by day to proportions that Adrien had never thought possible. He worried that one day his heart might explode.

If he couldn’t express all of this love to Ladybug, the surely there must be some other way of expressing it?

That’s when Adrien’s eyes properly re-focused on his piano keys. He slowly reached his hand up and pressed down on one of them with his finger, letting the sound linger in the air. The sound was soft, high and soothing, just like her voice. He reached up his other hand and played a lower key. This sound was lower, darker, just like her hair and the air of mystery around her.

His fingers instinctively drifted to more keys, each note representing something about Ladybug and his love for her. He closed his eyes and smiled gently as her image presented itself before him. Her bluebell eyes shone at him as she smiled softly. Small, cute freckles were just about visible on her nose beneath her mask. Her hair was dark and silky, and Adrien longed to feel it between his fingers. She was so brave and so intelligent. Adrien felt so inferior compared to her. Maybe Ladybug would never fall for him. He didn’t deserve her. She had already admitted to him that she was in love with someone else.

The sounds from the piano grew more sad and melancholic. Tears began to burn the corners of his eyes, however, Adrien forced them back, determined not to cry. His heart ached and longed for her, reflected in the sorrowful sounds of his piano.  

However, it wasn’t long before he sensed a presence next to him, and he abruptly stopped playing to gasp and turn towards whoever was next to him. He had been expecting to see his father, however, much to his shock, his lady stood timidly before him, her hands clasped behind her back as she stared at him in awe.

Adrien stared back, just as shocked and nervous by her presence. He looked her up and down in disbelief. Ladybug was here…she was in his room…w-what was she doing here? He immediately felt his face grow bright red and hot under her intense gaze. Her blue eyes glistened slightly as she took a few hesitant steps towards him. The sun illuminated the glass of his window behind her, once again making her look like an angel sent from heaven.

“L-Ladybug…” Adrien managed to stutter out at last, however, that was all he could manage before his thoughts turned to an incoherent mush, and words became caught in his throat.

Ladybug glanced to the side and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

“I…I was in the neighbourhood…and I-I heard you playing. I had to come and investigate,” Ladybug admitted. “Sorry for scaring you. That song you were playing…it’s…it’s very beautiful.” Her cheeks turned pink.

“Th-thank you,” Adrien squeaked out, his face growing even hotter.

There were a few moments of silence between them as they stared at each other.

“Can…can you play some more?” Ladybug asked timidly.

Adrien beamed and nodded, shuffling to the side of his stool slightly, and tapping the now free spot next to him. Ladybug accepted his invitation and slowly sat down next to him. His whole body burst into sparkles of electricity at the feeling of his lady sat so close by him. His heart thudded, and his palms became slightly sweaty. However, he wasted no time in pressing his fingers down on the keys again. He could feel Ladybug’s eyes watching his every movement in awe and fascination. That made him feel even more nervous, so he took a deep breath and decided just to focus on his intense love for her, allowing those emotions to guide his hands.

Finally, the note came to a stop with one last drawn out note. Adrien took a deep breath before his eyes anxiously flickered towards Ladybug who was staring down at the piano with what looked like tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Oh no…did that mean that she hated it?

“That was beautiful,” Ladybug whispered at last with a soft smile on her face.

“I composed it for you,” Adrien replied as he gently took hold of her hands that had been placed in her lap.

“You…you did?” Ladybug gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

Adrien smiled and nodded, feeling a sudden boost of confidence at her reaction. She loved it. She really loved it.

“It’s how I see you…how I feel about you. I…I love you Ladybug.”

“What?!” Ladybug shrieked slightly as she nearly fell backwards, but Adrien caught her just in time, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ladybug seemed to shiver at his touch, but she didn’t pull away. In fact, she seemed to melt into his touch which only spurred Adrien on into pulling her closer to the point where their chests were brushing against each other. He held her gaze, refusing to let his nerves get the better of him like he so often did when he tried to talk to her about how he felt.

“It’s true,” Adrien explained as he smiled at her, “I’ve loved you since the first day we met, since you gave that speech in front of Paris, vowing to protect its citizens from Hawkmoth. I think I even loved you since the moment you crashed into me the day we got our miraculous.”

“Chat Noir?!” Ladybug squeaked, her eyes growing even wider.

Adrien nodded. “I’ve been trying to properly tell you how I feel about you for a long time. I…I know you love someone else…but I just had to do this. I had to tell you how I feel; show you how I feel. You mean so much to me Ladybug, and I just wanted you to know that.”

“Oh Adrien,” Ladybug gasped out, “there is no other boy. I just made him up because I was too scared to admit how I felt about you. I was so worried about keeping our identities a secret and Hawkmoth using our feelings against each other, but right now, I don’t care. I…I love you too, Adrien…my silly kitty.”

Adrien’s heart finally swelled up to a point where it exploded into a million pieces. The butterflies burst free from his stomach and began flying around his whole body, turning his limbs to jelly. His brain came to a standstill as it tried to process what Ladybug had just said to him.

She…she loved him?!

He couldn’t believe it!

It was like all of his Christmases and birthdays had rolled into one. No…it was a thousand times better than that. His dream had come true. Ladybug loved him back. It was that thought that urged him forward, desperate to capture her lips with his own…

“Adrien!” Plagg’s screeching jolted Adrien out of his daydream. His eyes snapped open, and he blinked in shock and confusion before he scanned his room.

Ladybug wasn’t here.

She never had been.

The scene had all been a product of his desperate imagination.

Adrien’s heart sank at that thought, and he bowed his head again, once again trying incredibly hard not to cry.

“Adrien! Hellllloooo?! I’ve run out of cheese! A hungry kwami is a grumpy kwami!”

Adrien sighed as he pushed himself away from his piano slightly, ready to get up and get his gluttonous kwami some more of his favourite stinky cheese. However, he paused for a brief moment, staring at his piano keys before looking up and smiling slightly as he stared out of the window and into the distant city where he had watched his lady patrol.  

Maybe someday, he would be able to play that piece of music for his beloved lady. The piece of music he had wrote for her… _Ladybug’s Lullaby_ …

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little idea I came up with while listening to piano music one day. Adrien can play the piano, so it only makes sense to me that the romantic cinnamon roll would compose a song for his lady. I hope that you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
